Bright Future
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Gellert could see nothing but a bright future ahead of them.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for the Quidditch League – Season 5 Fanfiction Competition – Round 11**

 **Round 11 - Seasons Greetings**

The seasons are changing all over the world, so we thought it appropriate that we dedicate a round to it. As the seasons change, so does what we wear, what we do, where we go… and, especially when it comes to writing, we associate certain times of the year and times of the day with certain emotions and situations. In this round, you will be doing the same. Each position has been given two prompts, out of which you can choose to write one (or both; that's up to you, but make sure you fulfil the prompt requirements adequately). Although the themes are specific, beyond that, everything is left to you, so be as creative as you want! I'm fully anticipating to read a whole bunch of angsty stories.

 ** **CAPTAIN:**** **Write a slice of life story set on a summer day(s)** OR write about a horror-themed story on a winter night(s).

 **Picked: Slice of life on summer day**

 **Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps**

 **Word Count: 1042**

* * *

 **Bright Future**

"Will you hurry up!"

"I'm coming," Albus grumbled. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? We have the whole day to ourselves."

Gellert had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He wouldn't lower himself to doing such a plebeian gesture, even if only Albus was around to see it.

"Just trust me."

Albus stopped and Gellert almost snapped at him, but he stopped himself when he saw the soft smile Albus was giving him.

"What?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. He never knew what to expect from Albus when the younger teen was looking at him like that.

"Of course, I trust you," Albus said. "I'll always will."

Gellert's heart gave a painful jolt. He wasn't used to such honest affection—be it giving or receiving. He didn't know what it was about Albus that made him _feel_. It was strange, and exhilarating, and oddly terrifying. He never felt more out of his depth than when he was with Albus. Still, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

He held out his hand, and Albus took it without hesitation. For a moment, Gellert did nothing but look at their joined hands. This was something he could see himself doing for the rest of his life. Not the hand-holding per say, but the intimacy it implied. It was something he couldn't see himself sharing with anyone but Albus.

Gellert smiled, a small twitch of his lips, which made Albus look at him as if he had hung the moon and the stars. The feelings that it invoked in him were something that Gellert could easily get addicted to.

He squeezed Albus' hand and pulled him deeper into the forest. He strained his ears, trying to catch that familiar sound. A few more feet in, he heard it, and almost sprinted the rest of the way. Albus was panting when they made it, and Gellert observed the rise and fall of Albus' chest with appreciative eyes. Then, his gaze snapped up when he heard the surprised gasp.

Gellert grinned. "What do you think?" he asked as if Albus' awe wasn't crystal clear.

"This is… this…" Albus walked closer to the small waterfall, reaching for the water.

Albus' eyes kept flitting all around, going from the fresh water splashing against his fingers, to the trees all around them, forming a perfect little circle.

However, no matter how beautiful it looked, that hadn't been what Gellert had been so eager to show him. Gellert glanced at his watch, any moment now. Just as he thought this, a ray of sunlight broke through the trees and hit the center of the small waterfall.

An explosion of light spread out all around them, a rainbow of colors coming to life in the little clearing.

Albus looked around wide-eyed. "How?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper as if he were afraid that anything louder would break the enchanting sight.

"Crystals," Gellert replied just how low. "Behind the waterfall."

Gellert took out his wand and conjured a soft blanket. He took Albus' hand and pulled him toward himself. He sat down on the blanket, Albus obediently following his lead. After a moment of hesitation, Gellert leaned back against the nearest tree-trunk, making Albus lean against him.

He felt Albus' surprise. Gellert's heart twinged at it. He knew he wasn't the most affectionate of people, but surely Albus knew just how important he was to Gellert, right? Gellert might never have said it, but he had shown it. Surely, Albus had understood.

He warped his arms around Albus, pulling him closer. One of his hands started to trace invisible patterns on Albus' back, and Gellert felt the red-head relax under his touch. His lips twitched. It fascinated him how honest Albus' reactions were when they were together when in any other situation Albus could play a person's perception of him with an enviable ease. That might be what Gellert loved the most about Albus, aside from his mind and magic and fiery temper and everything else. He chuckled, waving away Albus' questioning gaze when the other looked up at him.

"I was thinking of making this our little haven," Gellert murmured. "Somewhere we could come when we just need time to ourselves. I'll ward the place. It'll be only ours."

Albus hummed, and Gellert felt him nod against his chest.

"Our place…" Albus whispered. "I like that. Ours."

Gellert's arm around Albus tightened for just a moment.

"This doesn't have to be the only thing that's ours," Gellert said, for the first time voicing thoughts that had been swirling around in his mind.

"Gellert?"

Gellert resumed tracing patterns on Albus' back, his touch almost feather light. "We could travel for a little while, see the world. Then, after a while, we could come back here, or someplace else we might fall in love with, and find a house. Somewhere that could be our home."

Albus' breath hitched, and Gellert remained perfectly still.

"My sister…"

Gellert relaxed, his hand reaching a little higher and combing through the soft red hair. "I'm not saying we should go right this moment. We can wait until your brother is out of school. Your sister loves you. She would want you to be happy."

There was silence, and Gellert felt his heart beating erratically in his chest. He had never felt more exposed and vulnerable.

"I could always apparate back to see her," Albus finally said, and Gellert was sure his heart could burst from joy.

"Of course," he replied, laying a gentle kiss on Albus' soft hair. "Anything you want."

He meant it. As long as it was within his power, he would give Albus anything he wanted, and there was a lot that was within his power, and what wasn't… well, Gellert would make it within his power.

He leaned further back against the tree, Albus almost completely on his lap, and closed his eyes.

With the rainbow of colors glittering all around them, the soft sound of the falling water and chirping birds, and Albus' warm weight at his side, and the warm summer sun shining down on them, Gellert could picture nothing else but the brightest of futures ahead of them, and he could hardly wait for it.


End file.
